fearfull times
by lishmi
Summary: How a young elf realises who she is and why she is alive.
1. Default Chapter

Ok. This is my first fan fiction. Please, please, please, be honest with your reviews!! (Preferably constructive)  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a normal day in Rivendell. The birds were singing, the streams were bubbling, the trees were peaceful and generally, everyone was happy. Lishmi was lying on a tree branch, napping peacefully.  
  
It had been about a year since the elf had moved to Rivendell from Lothlorien. Lothlorien had not been her home though. No-where had been. She was originally brought up by men, then the elves of Mirkwood, and then she lived between Lothlorien and Rivendell.  
  
She was just thinking how different Lothlorien and Rivendell are when, "BOO!"  
  
Lishmi nearly fell out of the tree but managed to grab the branch with her hands and was now dangling in mid-air.  
  
Once she had scrambled back onto the branch Lishmi screamed, " what the hell did you do that for!?!" Elrohir was sitting above her grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't hear him climbing up the tree? He sounds like a dwarf!" Elladan said from below.  
  
"I was asleep," lishmi mumbled, "and what do you two want any way?"  
  
"There has been some sightings a wolf," said Elladan.  
  
"And we're going to find it," chirped Elrohir.  
  
"Or them. Does your father know about this?" Lishmi asked.  
  
"Err.. We're going out for a quiet ride," Elrohir nudged her.  
  
"I've got nothing better to do." Lishmi reasoned.  
  
"Ok, here you go," Elladan tossed up her bow and quiver. "We knew you'd say yes," he shrugged.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Lishmi and the twins were trotting along under the shade of the trees. It was the end of summer and the dead leaves were crunching under the horse's hooves and the midday sun reflected beautifully off Lishmi's long golden hair.  
  
Lishmi started to get butterflies, as if something was going to happen, but what? She was starting to drop behind.  
  
"Are you alright?" Elladan asked. "fine," Lishmi answered.  
  
"Is anyone as hungry as I am?" Elrohir groaned.  
  
"Your always hungry!" Elladan laughed, "do you want to stop here then?"  
  
They all got off their horses and stopped for lunch. Bread and cheese fruits, sweets and orange juice. Elladan lay down on his back and patted his tummy. "That was great," he said, "Now I don't have to carry it all!"  
  
"Don't be to sure of that!" Lishmi looked at his bloated stomach.  
  
"Yeah! I've always said you could do with going on a diet!" Elrohir said patting his brother's stomach.  
  
The leaves rustled in the wind. Lishmi followed the movement with her eyes across the treetops. Just off the path, in a small clearing, was a fallen down tree. With its dead branches at one end, and rots at the other, it made the perfect jump.  
  
"I bet you two can't get over that," she said pointing to the tree. Elladan sat up. "I bet we can," he said.  
  
"Come on then," Lishmi was already on her horse. Once the other two were ready she set off. She cleared the log easily but on the other side was a pond. Her horse stopped perfectly and walked off to the left.  
  
Lishmi got off and climbed onto the root end of the tree. "Your turn," she said.  
  
Elladan didn't realise there was a pond there either, but he too managed to keep his feet. He jumped onto the branches of the tree.  
  
"You two were too slow," Elrohir said. He backed his horse off and took a long run-up. He too cleared the jump but his horse stopped to suddenly in front of the pond, and he went flying over the horse's head, into the pond.  
  
Lishmi and Elladan bust into hysterics. " I didn't know we were going swimming!!" Elrohir laughed  
  
Suddenly the horses spooked. They all stopped laughing and looked about. Something was wrong.  
  
A wolf came out of some bushes at the other end of the pond. It was huge, nearly the same size as the horses. Elrohir stood up but he was stuck in some mud. Lishmi and Elladan drew their bows.  
  
But more wolves appeared, until they were surrounded by about 10, all waiting to pounce.. 


	2. 2

PLZ, PLZ, PLZ REVIEW THIS, EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I WANT TO KNOW WHY!!!  
  
* * * * * *******  
  
the first wolf to appear launched forwards into the pond splashing Elrohir with water, and he fell over onto his back. The wolf breathed on his legs. Elrohir was too scared to move.  
  
P-TWANG! An arrow hit him on the back of his neck. As he writhed in pain, lishmi drew another arrow onto her bow. The wolf yelped and shook his head, backing away from Elrohir. The other wolves didn't move a muscle.  
  
Suddenley the injured let out a spine tingling howl. The other wolves started to attack. The horses tried to flee but the wolves were quick. They pounced and brought one of the horses to the ground the other two got away, galloping off into the woods.  
  
Elrohir got to his feet, picked up hid blades and started to lash out at a nearby wolf. Elladan and Lishmi had the advantage of height. But it took several arrows to bring down one wolf and they kept appearing.  
  
"There's too many!!" Elladan yelled.  
  
"I kno-" Lishmi felt a sharp pain in her back and she was thrown to the ground. The wolf stepped over her, and looked her up and down. The wolf readied himself to pounce as Lishmi closed her eyes. She tried to get up but her left arm was lifeless at her side.  
  
She lay there, waiting, waiting, waiting. 'Maybe time slows down just before you die,' she thought. She opened her eyes. The wolf was standing with his back to her, as if trying to protect her.  
  
Dead wolves were everywhere. Elrohir was finishing one off and Elladan jumped off the log and edged his way towards Lishmi.  
  
The wolf growled deep in his throat. Elladan slowly made his way over to the wolf. But the wolf didn't take his eyes off him and suddenly it pounced.  
  
Elrohir immediately ran up to his brother and stabbed the wolf in the back. it rolled around on the floor, whimpering for and few seconds before it ceased to move.  
  
Lishmi lay there in shock. "Are you two OK?" Elrohir asked, wiping some blood away from his nose.  
  
Elladan stood up. "I'm all right," he said. His leggings were ripped and blood spilled out from them. Elrohir helped lishmi to stand up.  
  
"I think you arm is broken," Elrohir said to lishmi. "You don't - owch! - say!" she whined. Elladan whistled for the horses. Two of them sheepishly came out of the bushes.  
  
"You ride with Elrohir," Elladan said.  
  
"How is your leg?" Elrohir asked. Elladan didn't answer, but painfully got on his horse. "We need to get back to father," he said.  
  
After a while they were all travelling back, alive, much to the annoyance of someone...  
TBC........ 


	3. 3

I REPEAT: PLZ REVIEW!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Once they returned, in the evening, Elladan collapsed off his horse. Elrond ran out to them in a panic.  
  
"Where have you been?" he yelled before he realised what condition they were in. "what-," but he couldn't find the right words. Instead he rushed over to help Elladan up.  
  
Lishmi fell into Elrohir's arms and blacked out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Well, it proved harder than we expected."  
  
"Can you not be trusted?" He scratched his head and quickly retreated indoors.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Lishmi woke up in her own bed with a bandage around her arm in a sling. Arwen walked in.  
  
"So, you're now awake. How is you arm?" she asked.  
  
Lishmi moved her arm about. It felt almost painless. "Amazing. How are the other two?"  
  
"There're fine. And they've told us about everything. They have all gone to bed, which is where I'm going now," Arwen said. She handed Lishmi a substance in a cup.  
  
Lishmi looked out of the window. It was dark. A time for bats and foxes, not elves, to be awake. She drank her juice and let herself slip in to sleep.  
  
* * ** * * * * * * *  
  
Running, Running.  
  
Behind her a blazing fire, surrounded by a cloud of smoke. In front, a beautiful forest with the sun dappling between the leaves.  
  
Sanctuary.  
  
She ran between the shade of the trees and sat down with her back to the darkness against a tree. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
She opened her eyes. There was nothing left, the ground was dust and the only trees left were burning. She stood up suddenly and ran around in circles until she collapsed..  
  
* * * * * *** * *  
  
Lishmi woke and sat up. Sweat was running down her forehead. She grabbed her arm and tossed the bandage and sling on the floor. She jumped out of bed and splashed old water on her face. Out of the window it was still dark but the sky was very faintly getting light.  
  
She had made up her mind. Packing as much as she could into a bag she picked up her bow and quiver.  
  
As she crept away from Rivendell she thought about where she would go. Where hadn't she been? She had been to every Elven refuge she knew of. She decided to see if Galadriel had any more answers about anything.  
  
So, she headed towards Lothlorien, looking over her left shoulder at the misty mountains, and the rising sun.  
  
As she walked forward, unbeknown to her she was walking closer to danger..  
  
TBC..  
  
@ Adromir - thank you soooo much for reviewing this!! * blushes * 


	4. 4

* * * * * * * * ***  
  
"Father! Father!" Arwen yelled.  
  
"What's the matter?" Elrond asked, arriving n the doorway.  
  
"She's gone! Lishmi has disappeared!" Arwen screamed.  
  
"she's probably around some where," Elrond said. The amount of times she had gone missing for a few days, she always seemed to come back un harmed. Which is more than can be said for a set of twins.  
  
"What's going on?" Elladan asked sleepily. "Where's Lishmi?" he asked as he saw the empty bed.  
  
"I don't know," Arwen said. Erohir Arrived behind his brother.  
  
"What -?" he started. The children all looked at their father. But he had a blank look on his face. He had no idea where she was.  
  
** * * * * * * * *  
  
She stopped. The sun rose high above her. Lishmi looked into her bag to see what food she had brought with her.  
  
Suddenly she looked up. She sensed some thing. Looking around she saw nothing except for the grass and the trees that were dotted about. She ate her sandwich while she walked.  
  
She sensed something again. There was a cry, and in the distance Lishmi could see a beautiful grey horse next to a tree. It was clearly in distress. She sprinted down the steep hill over to it.  
  
One of the mare's back hooves had been tied to a branch. Once the horse spotted Lishmi, it stopped kicking. They stood their for a while looking at each other. Slowly, Lishmi edged forward, and the horse never took her eyes of her.  
  
Lishmi untied the rope. It was a trap. Who would put a trap out here? And who was it for? The horse cantered around the tree in large circles, and her beautiful mane flew out behind her.  
  
Lishmi decided she better hurry on. The horse trotted up behind her.  
  
"Go back to where-ever you came from." Lishmi said as she turned towards it. The horse shook her head. "Don't you have an owner?" Lishmi asked. In reply the horse lowered it head, as if bowing to Lishmi.  
  
The horse, and its new owner, looked into each other. "Dea-gil," Lishmi mumbled, "shadow-star." Dea-gil looked into Lishmi's dark blue eyes, and Lishmi into Dea-gil's black, no brown, no blue, no, red?  
  
Lishmi broke the connection. Just in time. An arrow flew out of nowhere. She looked around. There was a figure on top of the hill, where she had just come. More came up behind it.  
  
Orcs.  
  
Lishmi expected more arrows to come, but nothing. The orcs, instead, charged at her and Dea-gil.  
  
Lishmi immediately jumped onto Dea-gil and tried to get away as fast as she could. But the orcs were catching up fast.  
  
TBC.. 


	5. 5

Lishmi rode hard. But Dea-gil had a bad limp and gradually slowed down. The orcs were closing in fast. Up ahead there was a small wood.  
  
Sanctuary.  
  
Just before she entered the wood she saw an orc hiding in a tree, just above her head. Too late. SMACK!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
I wish I could take you in side Lishmi's head. The swirling blackness, the terror, the flames, the eyes. Luckily she didn't remember any of it. Or know why.  
  
Why?  
  
* * * * * * ** *  
  
Lishmi woke up in her room in Rivendel. The sunlight beamed through her window and the wind whistled through the curtains. She felt like she was covered in concrete. There were no cuts or bruises on her, but her whole body was aching. She slowly drifted back to sleep.  
  
The next time she woke up the pain had subsided a little but was still there. As her blurred vision came back she saw someone sitting in the corner of the room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Ga - Gandalf?" she croaked. Lishmi was relieved to find her voice working, just.  
  
Gandalf stood up and came and sat down on the chair right next to her bed. "The one and only," he said.  
  
"Why are you here?" Lishmi asked forgetting the state that she was in. Gandalf was only seen once in a blue moon.  
  
Gandalf looked her up and down. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Err. I-.I'm just aching. What happened?"  
  
"I don't really know myself. Can you remember any thing?"  
  
Lishmi thought this was a rather stupid question. Why would she ask him what happened, if she could remember? "No."  
  
"I'll tell you every thing I know. You left here 'looking' for something. Am I right?"  
  
"Huh? I - suppose so." Lishmi answered uncertainly.  
  
"Well, it looks like you found it."  
  
"But, I don't even know what I was looking for!"  
  
"Hush! And let me finish! When you 'left', Arwen knew something was wrong. And the fact that Elladan and Elrohir didn'r know what was going on, further proved her point. On the search for you Elond met up with me, and when he told me what happened, I knew exactly where you were. I had seen something was going on at Isenguard. On the way there, we found Haldir and his troops heading there too. They had been sent by the lady Gladriel. The short of it is, we found you just in time and here you are now."  
  
Lishmi didn't know what to say. She felt like she had been shot by an arrow. To have the lady Gladriel send out her troops just for her is amazing.  
  
"The other half of the story is about you. When you were born, your mother died. And your father was killed in a battle. The battle that your father died in was the battle of the ring. Sauron was defeated. Some say he dies, others say he lives on, in the ring. But I think he lives on, in you. You were being born, just as the ring was cut from his finger. Someone wants to put a spell on you, so when Sauron returns, he will take his 'life energy' from you, and most likely, yours as well, making him even more powerfull than before."  
  
It took Lishmi a while to understand this. Gandalf just sat there, staring into space.  
  
Elrond walked in and he and Gandalf talked. But all that could be heard in Lishmi's ears was 'blah, blah, blah'. Elrond looked kindly into her eyes. Why couldn't he have told her? He'd have made it sound much less threatening.  
  
Lishmi took the cup Elrond handed her with shaky hands. She drank the foul mixture and fell straight to sleep.  
  
TBC.. 


	6. 6

This is my last chapter!! But it's only a story to explain why Lishmi is why she is. (Basically this is a short, crap story!)  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
A week had past before Lishmi was well enough to get out of bed. She found Elrond's children sitting out side in the courtyard. Arwen was reading and the twins were playing 'slaps' (the game when you have to try and slap the other person's hand before they dodge you)  
  
They all stood up and greeted her like normal. But you could sense in the air that they were almost talking about her behind her back to each other.  
  
"While you were sleeping, you missed dwarves arriving here!" Elrohir cried.  
  
"What?" Lishmi asked.  
  
"Dwarves. Your know, dirty dwarves, with the beards,"  
  
"Yes I know what dwarves are!" Lishmi said.  
  
"And one of those halflings - er - a hobbit," Ellandan added.  
  
They were all talking as if they hadn't seen each other for a hundred years, but as Lishmi found out, it had only been just over a month since she had disappeared. As they talked the autumn evening grew stronger. After a very long time, Elrond came out to fetch them into dinner. As they walked through the court yards, Lishmi tried to ignore the faces staring at her.  
  
At the table, Lishmi was glad to find that Gandalf had left. She had nothing against him, but the faft that he almost stared down his nose at her annoyed her a lot.  
  
Elrond kept asking her, "so, what are you going to do now?"  
  
This came as a shock, as she was pretty used to having her disitions made for her, and also, what was she going to do? She could only answer with an " I don't know."  
  
Lihmi knew that the fate of middle earth was depending on how strong she was, if she died, so would it. Or maybe it would be better to kill her- self, because then Sauron wouldn't be able to be reborn.  
  
So many major decisions had to be made by her, and only her alone could make them. She felt very secluded, and found it hard to let anyone close to her again after wards.  
  
The end!!! (of this story, but I will be back! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!) PS/ ( if any one has any good ideas of what could happen next, tell me. I have a story, but its not very good..) (YES! Even worse than this one) (if that's possible).. 


End file.
